Can I Find Love?
by Mojo0087
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's 5th year. Can Harry make through his 6th year? Who will be there to help him? Rating may change. Summary's bad. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else pretaining to it, and the song belongs to Final Fantasy Shrine.**

* * *

**Can I Find Love?**

**Chapter 1**

**Depression, a Dream, and Letters**

Once again it was summer for Harry Potter who just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry sat in his little bedroom in Number 4 Pivot Drive. He has been with the Dursleys for two weeks now, and both the family and Harry were trying to avoid each other. He would only go down to eat; which was once a day; go out on a walk. He was blaming himself for the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, who fell through the mysterious veil in Department of Mysteries by his cousin Beletrix Lestrange.

Every third day, Hedwig flew off to the Order with a note from Harry saying he was fine and that the Dursleys were ignoring him. It was like this the last two weeks. Harry has been receiving letters from his friends, Ron and Hermione.

Tonight he saw a small dot in the sky moving around crazy and towards him, then he notice it was pig, Ron's owl. Pig came into his room and flew around the room hyper even after a long flight. Harry caught Pig like a snitch and unties the letters. He looked at the letters and saw they were from Ron and Hermione. He let Pig go and now was flying around the room once then out the window. Harry just sat back against the wall and opens the letters to read them.

**Dear Harry,**

**How are you do' in mate? Hope the muggles are treating you good. If not just send a letter to the order and they will come and kick some muggle butt. Ginny and I have been practicing for quidditch this year. Hope Dumbledore will lift the ban off you, so we can kick some butt. We are at the Burrow right now, and the Order are very busy taking care of things against you-know-who and just like last year they are keeping everything very hush, hush.**

**I think Dumbledore has finely lost his marbles. Does he always talk like that Harry? Any way Hermione is already here, so with a bit of luck you will be too. Keep in touch with the Order (hush, hush) and us and let us know if you need food or any thing, ok mate. Mum is calling us for dinner so I will talk to you soon.**

**Ron**

**p.s.- Please write back. We can't stand it without hearing from you.**

Harry just sat there with the letter in his hand and shaking his head.

'It's typical of Ron. Always, thinking of quidditch.' Harry thought.

He just threw the letter on top of his desk and turned towards the other letters. He picked the one from Hermione and opened it and began to read.

**Harry,**

**Hope you're fine? Of course you're not fine. Harry, don't blame your self for what happen. You need to tell someone what happen and you can always come to your friends. Since you already know that I am here at the Burrow from Ron's letter, I guess. Hope Dumbledore will let you come soon. I would like to call you my brother that I never had. Hope to see you soon.**

**Love from your sis,  
Hermione**

**p.s.-Someone special loves you very much. Hope you will come around and see what's in front of you.**

Harry was mad at her letter. How can she tell him to open up and especially her? Something caught his mind.

'What did she mean '_Someone special loves you very much. I hope you will come around and see what's in front of you._'

Setting down the letter on his desk, he turned towards the last letter that was on his bed. He picked it up and notices that it was Ginny's hand writing. He was surprised that she even thought of writing him a letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**I bet you are surprised that I wrote a letter to you. I can see you standing or sitting there in shock. I would've loved to see that. Harry, I know you're not feeling to well, but if you ever need to talk to someone, I will always be here, whenever you need me; during the day or during the night at some ungodly hour.**

**So, now onto happier thoughts, Ron and Hermione are spending most of their time together going off somewhere or studying, if you know what I mean. Don't tell anyone this, but on some nights Hermione would sneak out when she thought I was asleep and head towards Ron's room, their awful.**

**I really wish that you here, because it has been boring being by myself. A couple days I went to help the twins with their joke shop, which is doing so good that they are thinking opening a shop in Hogsmeade. Yesterday, mum got the surprise of her life, the twins told her that there was over 500,000 galleons in the family vault! She fainted right on the spot and when she was revived, she gave them both hugs that could've broken their ribs and she apologized to the both of them, saying how wrong she was about the shop, but still didn't like some of their inventions. Got to go, mum's calling us for dinner.**

**Please remember what I said, I will always be here for you.**

**Love,  
Ginny**

Harry laughed at her letter. She always acted normal around him, exceptthe summer before and during his 2nd year. He was quite taken with her shyness during that summer and wish he got to know then. After reading the letters he decided to try and get to sleep. So, he changed into his pajamas and cleared his mind before going to sleep. Forgetting all about the last letter that was address to him. He was hoping for no nightmares tonight. He got his wish, no nightmares came but only one dream came.

_The Dream._

_Harry looked around taking in his surrounding. He was in a meadow with flowers everywhere, nestled in a valley with a river running through the meadow, but off to the side and surrounded with trees. A nice cool breeze came through the meadow._

_Then he heard something. A voice? It sounded like someone singing that was coming from the direction of the river. He followed the voice and what he found there made him stop breathing._

_"My heart was swimming  
in words gathered by the wind  
My voice bounded  
into a cloud-carried tomorrow_

_My heart trembled  
in the moon-swayed mirror  
Soft tears  
spilled with a stream of stars_

_Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your home, in your arms_

_I dream of being  
against your chest  
my body in your keeping  
disappearing into the evening_

_Words halted by wind are  
a gentle illusion  
A tomorrow torn by clouds is  
the voice of a distant place_

_My heart that had been  
in a moon-blurred mirror that flowed  
Those stars that trembled and spilled  
cannot hide my tears_

_Isn't it beautiful?  
If we could walk, hand in hand,  
I'd want to go  
to your town, your home, in your arms_

_My dream of  
your face  
that I softly touch  
melts in the morning"_

_In front of him was a beautiful girl with red hair and had her back turned to him. She was still singing and all the while standing there not noticing him, but he felt that she knew he was there. Harry was just standing there looking at the girl in front of him, and then all of a sudden the song ended._

_She swoops down and gently picks a perfect daisy and started to turn around. Harry was just standing there holding his breathe as she was turning, but his dream had different plans. His dream started to blur when the mysterious girl was about to show herself. Then everything went white and the only thing he heard was his name being called out._

_Harry._

Harry woke up when somebody shook him, trying their best to wake him. All he saw was a blurry figure standing beside him and another one right behind the first. He felt someone put glasses on and his vision cleared.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were standing there trying to get him out of bed. She looked like an actual muggle today. She had brown hair and was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Crazy Girl' on it. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"What's going on?"

"We're coming to take you where you belong!" Remus said. Harry got up and hugged him, than hugged Tonks. It was so great to see people he actually liked.

"Where's the Dursleys?"

"Wait…don't tell me…Tonks did it again!"

"Yep" she said laughing. "I sent a letter saying that they won free tickets for 5 days to the newest theme park near here."

"Oh, what time is it?"

"7:30" she said brightly.

"WHAT? I could've sleep in for another 2 hours!"

"Come on and get packed. We're leaving." Remus said.

Harry packed as fast as he could. He picked up all of his letters and put them in his trunk. Remus let Hedwig out and told her to meet them at the Burrow. Harry got done packing in about 5 minutes, making sure that he didn't forget anything.

"I'm ready. So, where are we going?"

"You'll see." Remus said grinning like a madman. Tonks brought a portkey out and told him to put a finger on.

"5...4...3...2...1" Then Harry's view of the Dursleys home disappeared for another year.

* * *

**Mojo: Hey everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, it will only take a minute of your time. It will really help me improve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Harry Potter world.**

* * *

**Can I Find Love?**

**Chapter 2**

**The Unveiling**

Harry appeared in a familiar kitchen in a familiar Weasley home, which was more like home to him. He was looking around for that famous Weasley red hair but didn't see any, but remembered that it was still early. Tonks and Remus left his trunk near the fireplace and told him that they had an Order meeting that they needed to be at. He just nodded and then they disappareted with small pops.

Harry decided to go into the living room but as he entered the room he stop all of a sudden at the sight before him. Lying on the couch was red headed girl wearing a night gown and was partially covered with a blanket and the fire light glowed on her.

'It's just Ginny,' he thought to himself. 'She's just Ron's baby sister.' After he thought that, he immediately took that back. 'She's not a little girl anymore; she's really beautiful young woman.'

'It's just Ginny, my arse.'

Harry walked over and sat down on the very edge of the couch and pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. Ginny stirred a little but fell back into peaceful slumber, and then he saw that a strand of hair fell into her face, so he pushed the strand of hair behind her ear while in the process ran his fingers over her right cheek.

Ginny eyes flickered open and looked up into Harry's face and smiled a little. "Harry?" she asked. Then all of a sudden she was wide awake and sat up quickly while looking at Harry in disbelief.

"Morning, Gin." He greeted.

She blushed a little but then she put her arms around him and gave him a hug. He was kind of shock but then circled his arms around her and hugged her back. They stayed there for a few minutes, but they soon parted.

"Harry, I can't believe you're here," she said happily. "No one told us that you were coming today."

"I guess Professor Dumbledore wanted to keep it quiet," he stated. "I don't know all I know is that Remus and Tonks came and got me this morning."

"Well, I am glad that you are finally here. It's been quite lonely around here."

"I am glad to be here and I would like keep you company for the rest summer." Harry asked.

"Like you have to ask."

They continued to talk for a half hour learning things about each other and what has happened over the summer before they were interrupted by someone coming into the room. In which it turned out to be Mrs. Weasley, who jumped a little at seeing Harry sitting there on the couch with her daughter.

"Oh, Harry," she greeted while giving him a hug that cut his air supply off. "It is so good to see you here, Dumbledore didn't say you coming."

"Mum, Harry needs to breathe." Ginny stated.

"Oh, sorry dear," She apologized. "Look at you. Didn't those muggles feed this summer?"

Harry was about to answer when they heard someone coming down the stairs. That was Mrs. Weasley's cue to go start breakfast, which was going to be a feast in itself. The person or persons turn out to be Fred and George, who decided to stay at the Burrow that night.

"Well isn't icke-Harry and icke-Gin." Said 'Fred' or was it 'George'. When they caught Ginny in her night gown, they started teasing her.

"Icke-Gin-Gin wearing a night gown to meet Harry like that, isn't that sweet Feorge?"

"Correct, my brother Gred."

That caused both teens to blush, which made both twins continue teasing them until Ginny went upstairs to get dress. Harry was left sitting on the couch in the living room, which a few minutes ago left and went into the kitchen.

When Ginny enter her room, she saw that Hermione was back and was reading a book while lying in bed. Hermione looked up and smile as Ginny entered the room, but then her expression changed a little.

"What's going on Ginny?" Hermione asked her friend. After seeing the smile on the young girls face.

"Why don't you wait and see." Ginny answer mischievously. "And if you can't wait, why don't you go down and see for yourself."

That made Hermione very curious as what was downstairs, but she didn't know it was a 'who' downstairs. Hermione made her way down while Ginny stayed in her room waiting for a minute and then she heard scream 'Harry' and she just smiled to herself.

Ginny finished getting dress wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and a pair blue jeans shorts. Ginny went downstairs and found Harry sitting in front of the fire just staring into the flames and not noticing that he being watched.

She made her way to Harry and sat down beside him while looking at him. They just sat there for a few minutes before Harry started to whisper to her.

"I can't believe he is gone, really gone."

"Don't blame yourself for Sirius death."

"I'm not. I finally gotten over that part but there's more to it."

"You can trust me Harry, you know that."

"I know Gin. I'm just not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Well, when you are ready, you know where to find me."

"Thank you." He said and then surprised her when he put an arm around her shoulders, and then she put an arm around him. They stayed like that talking, and sometimes hear Ginny giggle.

Both teenagers didn't know they were being watched by the Weasley's and Hermione with exception of Mr. Weasley. Ron had come down while they talking went into the kitchen which everyone was watching them.

"I hope he tells her his feelings for her, soon." Ron stated which made everyone jump. Almost gave them all a heart attack. Hermione was proud of Ron for what he said, so she went over and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Soon the twins decided to tease both Ron and Hermione try to see how they could get, and Mrs. Weasley allowed it actually. It was like that way until Mrs. Weasley had set breakfast out, but decided that the two teens need some time to talk before they could enjoy the rest of their day. And Mrs. Weasley had a spark of hope that Harry and Ginny would get together soon.

It was a beautiful day to be out and have fun. There were no clouds in sight, but there was a slight breeze which just made the day perfect. This was the day that found Harry sitting underneath an old tree that was just off to side of a lake.

Harry just sat there looking out over the lake; he was so out of it that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him with a water balloon. This person turned out to be Ginny, who decided to needed a wake up call, brought a water balloon. She snuck up behind and squeezed the water balloon, which popped and a huge downpour of water came down on top of Harry, making him jump up rather quickly but his momentum made him fall into the small lake. When he came what he found was a hysterical Ginny standing on the bank.

"Very funny, Gin."

"I thought it was." She stated after she calmed down.

Harry made his way to the bank and climbed out and headed straight for Ginny, who lying down. She notices what he was going to do and try to get away, but got caught by Harry who had his arm around her waist. He then picked her up, while she was protesting, and threw her in while she screamed.

"What was that for?" She asked when she came up, knowing full-well that it was pay back, but she started to laugh anyway.

She came to the embankment and held out a hand to be help out, but had different plans. Harry grabbed her hand and then realized what was happening, but it was too late. Ginny had used her weight pulled him into the lake with a second splash for him today.

As Harry came up sputtering, he saw Ginny swimming away from trying not to laugh either. He swam after and soon caught up to her, where he grabbed her gently around the waist to stop her from going anywhere. Ginny turned around in his arms to face him and smiled, making his stomach do flips.

"You caught me." She whispered. "What prize would you like?"

As she said this she slowly brought her lips closer to his and also noticed that he was doing the same. Their lips were inches away; they looking into each other eyes; getting loss in warm green that held so much and warm chocolate brown which sparkled. Harry brought his lips closer where they almost brushed her lips; suddenly a huge wave came down upon them making them go under.

When they came up they saw Ron and Hermione on the edge of the lake. Ron grinning like a madman with his wand out, while Hermione was giving her boyfriend death glares. Ginny came out the lake angry at Ron, all the while Harry coming out a minute and gave Ron a look saying that 'You-are-going-to-pay-for-that-later.'

"Hey Ron, I thought you couldn't do magic?" Harry asked curiously. That also made Ginny curious also, but all-so pissed off at her dear brother.

"We just received a letter today from Professor Dumbledore saying we could, while you two were staring at each others eyes." Ron stated with rueful smirk.

Happy to see that made both his sister and his best friend blush quite a fetching red. Then suddenly Ron saw Harry nodded at Ginny and she nodded back while taking out her wand. Ron swallowed hard and then tries to persuade her sister not to curse him all the way into next week. Through all this, Harry just sat down on the blanket that Hermione laid out for them.

"So, what are your feelings for her?" Hermione said getting straight to the point.

"I don't know, Hermione." He answered. "I think I am falling head over heels for her."

"That is all I wanted to know."

"Do you think we should stop them?" Harry asked referring to Ron and Ginny, who is still being chased around trees and the lake.

"I think we should, but you can also curse him later." She said matter-of-factly then smirked. "I think he knows now not to 'interrupt' you two."

"Hermione!" Harry kind of yelled, while blushing madly.

Hermione was enjoying embarrassing her brother and wondering if Ginny was that easy. Finally after another 10 minutes, Ginny came back and plopped down and grabbed a sandwich that made and took a bite out of it.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, let's just say that he's a bat."

"Ginny, you didn't?"

"Yes, I did and he deserved it."

After that said, Hermione left to find Ron, and found him hang upside down from a tree right over the lakes' surface. When Hermione released the curse before thinking of the consequences, so he fell into the lake making a huge wave soaking Hermione too from head to toe.

After all the fun they had; they spent the rest of the afternoon sitting out underneath a shade tree talking about school, and other things. When it was time to go in, Ron and Hermione walked together ahead of other two. The only thing that the two teens in front could hear was Ginny's giggling while Harry laughing too, they decided it was time for drastic measures for drastic times, and this was a drastic time, so plan 'HG' would commence over the next couple days, which will probably enlist the help of twins also.

They all said their 'goodnights' to everyone and went to their respective beds. During the night Hermione snuck out of Ginny's room and into Ron's room probably thinking Harry was asleep, but she was all-but total wrong, because Harry was awake.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Harry made sure both Ron and Hermione were asleep, and got out of bed. He headed out of the room making sure not to wake them, and headed for Ginny's room. When he got there the door was cracked a little for him to get in without it creaking. Ginny was just laying there in bed, just incase Mrs. Weasley came up.

"Ginny, are you awake?" he asked while sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yeah, I making sure mum didn't think I was awake."

"Should we go ahead with operation 'Humiliating RH'?"

"Yes, I think it is payback for what they did to us at the lake." She answered. "You do know that Hermione helped Ron with wave too?"

"Yeah, that's why I think this way we get the both of them." He answered laughing a little.

So for an hour they both were working together to make their operation a success. When they were done, both Ginny and Harry went down to the living room stayed up talking about each other and soon both were asleep on the couch with Ginny on sleeping on top of Harry.

Just as the night before Harry dreamed that strange dream.

_This time he was standing at the top of a grassy hill, overlooking a small valley. All of sudden the girl appeared right beside him, making him jump. Harry still couldn't see who it was, but knew she was familiar, even when she was this close to him._

_The young girl looked at him and then she waved her arm out in front of him to unveil what was hidden. When Harry looked at the sky, he was dumbfounded at what was before him. The sky was replaced by hundreds galaxies, comets, asteroids, stars dieing and being reborn. She showed him something that no one had showed before, but what he didn't know was that his life was going to change from that point on._

_The dream was soon dissolved into a white light that covered everything. Harry was confused at the sudden change and then he turned around he found himself face to face with the girl fully revealed._

_"Ginny?"_

_"Harry?"_

* * *

**Mojo: CLIFFY! Mwahahahah.**

**Someone came in with an enormous mallet.**

**Ginny: Shut UP!**

**Swinging the mallet and landed it on his head.**

**Hermione: Did you think that was necessary?**

**Ginny: YES, I DID!**

**Recovering from that blow.**

**Mojo: What did I do?**

**Ginny turned around with one of her bests death glares.**

**Ginny: YOU EMBARASSED ME AND YOU MADE ME GO THROUGH THE DREAMS NOT KNOWING WHAT I AM DOING AND WHO I WAS SEEING!**

**Hermione: Calm down Ginny.**

**Getting as far as possible but still in hearing distance.**

**Mojo: Uumm, Hermione. I think you will be the one needing to calm down here soon.**

**She turned and lookedat him with confusion, then anger.**

**Hermione: What. Did. You. Do?**

**Mojo: You gonna have to find out in the next chapter.**

**Running away as fast as possible from the two fuming girls. Harry and Ron just stood there near the back, shacking their heads.**

**Harry: He better find a good hiding place.**

**Ron: No kidding. We're forgetting something... I think.**

**Harry: Oh yeah. Please review.**


End file.
